Kiss Me
by Powerpuffan28
Summary: This is my entry to 30secondstormars101's song-fic contest! I did Brick and Blossom to the Song Kiss me by Sixpence None the Richer.


**This is my entry to 30secondstormarsfan101's song-fic challenge! I did my favorite pair Brick and Blossom! **

_**Song: Kiss me**_

_**Artist: Six Pence None the Richer**_

**Kiss ME**

My sisters and I are finally seniors in high school! I was so excited when we began I had a boyfriend, Chaz. Well everything was great. Buttercup was into all the sports. Bubbles joined drama and glee club. The only thing that was bad was the Rowdy Ruff Boys. We had caught them before school started and sent them to jail. From there they were taken to court where the _'oh so brilliant judge' _thought that if they had proper education then maybe they'd shape up. Sense it kept them out of jail they reluctantly agreed.

Butch and Buttercup were _obviously _rivals in sports and picked fights constantly. Bubbles had a crush on Boomer who, like her, was interested in drama. They spent a lot of time together, to the displeasure of his siblings. Buttercup and I were fine with it if it made her happy but we kept close watch on Boomer.

Brick was a bit different. He never talked to any of us for a long period. He would occasionally comment but that would be it. Although I think he was constantly monitoring me. Anytime I had a problem and Brick heard about it, it was gone the next day. He dated princess to my great distaste and actually was able to match my scores in some subjects.

Currently it was prom and Chaz and I were going together and Bubbles and Boomer were too. Buttercup was going to go alone in kaki army pants and a lime green tank. She claims she's _'making a rebellious statement.' _Prom for Bubbles and I started in 30 minutes. I was putting on some finishing touches. My dusty rose dress went just above my knees and was strapless. It had a silky bow in the back that was blood red. I had peach pink eye shadow and Rose pink lipstick on. I put my fiery red hair in a bun with just the right hairs hanging out, of which I had curled. My bangs were perfectly a lined against my eyebrows and my shoes were 1½ inch heel and were hot pink.

I put on a few finishing touches then went out on the porch to wait for Chaz. Boomer picked up Bubbles at around 7:25 and I waited on my porch. I waited and waited until finally it was 8:25. I went to the school myself thinking maybe he just wanted to meet up and I was the one who was late. I got to the school tired from walking sense it would be improper to fly in a prom dress.

When I got there Chaz _was _there but he wasn't waiting for me. He was dancing with Jessica a jock who, if she had superpowers, might even be better then Buttercup who was talking in a corner with some of her punk-y friends muttering, pointing and laughing. Butch had come with a date who I didn't know and Brick was leaning against the punch table wearing a tux and red tie his hat gone for the first time in his life, he was glaring at Chaz while princess was complaining to him in her nasal-y voice about not dancing. I didn't know what to think at first. I was hurt. I walked slowly out off the building and sat in the court yard which had a white gazebo put up in the middle of it so couples could dance out side. There were 3 of them there now but once the song ended they all went back inside.

**Kiss me out of the bearded barley**

**Nightly, beside the green, green grass**

**Swing, swing, swing the spinning step**

**You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.**

I was trying to wrap around what I had just saw when I started to cry. Luckily I had used water proof mascara. (Although I thought I would have tears of joy.) Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to stare at piercing blood red eyes.

"He's not worth it." He said. I was startled. _Brick _was actually comforting _me? _A _Rowdy Ruff Boy _comforting a _Powerpuff girl?_

**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight**

**Lead me out on the moonlit floor**

**Lift your open handStrike up the band and make the fireflies dance**

**Silver moon's sparklingSo kiss me**.

Then he surprised me even more by offering his hand. I was shocked and not knowing what to do took it.

He led me onto the wooden stage as the song _'Kiss Me' _Played. It was a slow dance. He put his hands on my hips and I put my hands on his shoulders. We started swaying at first. Then he twirled me out and then back in hugging my shoulders. He was warm and gentle. And I closed my eyes and swayed with the music.

**Kiss me down by the broken tree house**

**Swing me upon it's hanging tire**

**Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat**

**We'll take the trail marked on your father's map**

I started softly singing along with the music and getting more into the dance. And in my mind I saw all the things we could be together. I pictured everything in the song that I could do with him.

**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight**

**Lead me out on the moonlit floor**

**Lift your open hand**

**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance**

**Silver moon's sparklingSo kiss me**

Then after a lot of spins I looked into his eyes his blood red eyes that seemed to be filled with warmth. He would always stick up for me. He cared and worried about me. And I found then the answer to why I was so agitated with him dating princess. It was because I returned those feelings. (And princess who was watching from the window was glaring angrily at me) It was Also then I came up with the answer to two other questions.

**Kiss me beneath the milky twilight**

**Lead me out on the moonlit floor**

**Lift your open hand**

**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance**

**Silver moon's sparklingSo kiss me**

It wasn't that a Rowdy Ruff was comforting a puff. But It was Brick comforting Blossom because he loves me, because he doesn't want me to be sad. And I take that comfort because I feel the same way.

**So kiss me...(2x more)**

the song ended and we did just that.

~end

**Hope you enjoyed! I loved writing this****!**

**~Powerpuffan28**


End file.
